Black Sheep
by crazymiko
Summary: “I just want to go to the cabin so I can drink and remember in peace.” Deathfic.


**Title: **Black Sheep****

**Author: **Crazy Miko

**Chapter: **Oneshot

**Warnings:** Deathfic

**Pairings:** None

**Summary: "**I just want to go to the cabin so I can drink and remember in peace."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz; it belongs to Koyasu Takehito among others.

**Notes: **This isn't quite my greatest work, in a sense it is dedicated to my Uncle David who is at the moment on life support in Utah but will have been taken off it by the time you are reading this. Uncle David always was a stupid bastard, but damn it, he was my favorite uncle. I guess this piece is just my way of working through grief, and I apologize for using the Weiss boys but they were who I thought of first.

Black Sheep

            Driving to Villa White at night is terrible; I know why I hate mountain roads. I can sort of see the guardrail from my side of the road, after that piece of metal nothing but trees stand between me and the bottom of the mountain. The roads up here are so narrow and windy; almost every curve is a blind one. I wouldn't be up here if I had been smart enough o pick somewhere else to drink. I just want to go to the cabin so I can drink and remember in peace. No flower shop, no city, no ladies looking for a little action; just quiet. Not that it's really quiet up here; I have the noise from the rattling bottles to accompany me on my trip. They need to fix these roads, every time I drive over a pothole one more bottle threatens to fall out of the seat and onto my newly cleaned floor. It's comforting to know that if the missions don't kill me the cigarettes and the alcohol will. I've got the funniest mental image of my liver being pickled like the vegetables that Omi and the others like to put on their rice.

            Actually, I don't really know why I was drinking in the first place. Most likely because of Asuka and Neu, that's what it usually is. Could have been about the sad excuse for a life I've been living lately. I wish the road would come back into focus, if I going to die early then I want to die on a mission. Then I know that the guys will take care of me, they'll make sure my body gets to where it needs to go. I didn't know there was a bog around here until Kritiker informed us as to where they were going to dispose of our bodies. Bodies, we went on the strangest mission the other night. It seemed like the usual, go in to some guy's office after hours and take care of him. I don't remember why he was slated to die; I only remember the picture in his office. It looked so much like Asuka at the first glance. I almost gave myself away when I saw it. I think the girl was his daughter, I didn't pay too much attention to the information Birman gave us. After I killed the guy I went back to look at it, she really didn't look that much like Asuka. Asuka had short blueish hair; this girl had that chin length cut that all the girls are getting now.

            I think I was having a guilt binge; it's pretty hypocritical to try and protect women but make them cry with every man you kill. I wonder what that girl's doing now; is she crying for her father? Did she know that he was doing something illegal? I think I was making headway on that before Aya interrupted me, why couldn't he leave me to my own devices? I let him indulge in his self pity fests without protesting. I think he's trying to help, but the man just doesn't know when to leave things alone. Who is he to offer me advice anyway? He goes off the handle at the mention of his sister or Taketori. He was saying something to me when I left, I didn't hear it over the slamming of the door. He was probably just telling me to be quiet when I came back and to not track anything in. Prick, he just doesn't know when to stop sometimes.

            People should turn down their headlights when they're driving on a two lane road like this. I hate being blinded like that; the moron almost sideswiped me too.  He's lucky he swerved like that; don't know why he was yelling at me. He was on my side of the road I think; I can't see the lines anymore. I wonder if my headlights are broken, they must just be very dim right now. I'll have to get that fixed sometime. Wonder what that guy was doing all the way up here anyway; it's late to be going to a leisurely drive. Maybe he was running to go and get some more supplies; the nearest market is all the way down the mountain. Aside from that guy I don't think there'll be anyone else. Not that many can afford a cabin up here.

            The cabin's going to be so dirty, I never cleaned up the mess after I took Neu up there.  Damn. She's never going to leave is she? The cabin's still the only place I can go right now. I don't think I ever changed those sheets either; my bed is going to be so disgusting. I guess I'll have to sleep in either Aya or Omi's bed then, whichever one left their sheets there. I don't even want to look at Ken's bed; the sheets are probably all on the floor collecting dust and insects. If I'm not going to clean my bed I'm definitely not going to clean his.

            How did I get into this mess? It's not like I did anything to really deserve this. I graduated from a decent high school, starting a successful business, and found a girl I loved. Figures I'd be stupid enough to ruin it all by taking that job. I knew it was way out of our league but I still said yes. That decision is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, first Asuka, then Maki, now Neu. I can't seem to protect anyone resembling Asuka. I more or less killed all of them. Asuka and Maki died because they decided to listen to me, Neu I actually killed. Fate is a vengeful bitch.

            Damn, there goes the ashtray; I guess the floor won't stay clean after all. I just wish I hadn't split all my cigarette butts from the past couple days onto the floor. That's a lot of ash to sweep up later, maybe Omi will let me borrow his little hand vacuum again. I never get a break; I think I'll stay at Villa White for an extra day. If Birman comes by with a mission she'll just have to do without me, I plan on disconnecting all the phones when I get there and turning off my cell phone. I hope there's some aspirin up there; I know I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow morning. If not then I'll have to go on another food run, I already bought some supplies at the bottom of the mountain.

            Why am I going to the cabin? I'm not going to get anymore peace there. When I open the cabin door I'm going to see the dirty wine glasses and burnt out candle stumps from when I took Neu there. The dirty dishes from our dinner are still in the sink, and the sheets. I don't even want to think about the sheets. There's got to be somewhere else I can go, I all need is somewhere private so I can finish drinking in peace. I could give up on drinking tonight and go back to Tokyo and drink in a bar. That's so noisy though, and I'd still be drinking.

            You know what I want to do when I get back? I want to go to my room and change into some clubbing clothes, and then I'm going to grab Aya and take him out with me. Then, we are going to every club I know of and dance. We're going to dance and drink all night long until all the clubs are closed. Aya's going to get drunk and have fun with me, we're going to stumble into the Koneko really early the next morning and all the noise is going to wake Omi up. He's going to come down and lecture me; I mean both me and Aya on our habits. Then Aya's going to look at the chibi from where he's leaning on me in order to stay standing and laugh. He's going to be too drunk to know what's happening and Omi's going to almost die when Aya smiles at him and tells him to leave us alone. We're going to slowly make our way up the stairs and then go to my room. There I'll give Aya a few more drinks until he passes out. He'll have a hangover when he wakes up but he's going to know why I do what I do. I think I want to go back now just to see Aya's face.

            Distantly, Youji heard a horn blare before a pair of headlights blinding him. The last thing he saw before the passing out was the guardrail.

~~~~~~~

            The seven never stood a chance against the semi. According to the police report Youji had been driving on the wrong side of the road without his headlights on. The semi had come barreling around a blind curve and the driver tried to swerve to avoid Youji. The semi had clipped the passenger side; it would have been fine if the guardrail had been strong enough. The driver's side slammed right through the old metal and the seven rolled a few times down the mountain before wrapping itself around a tree. The coroner said that Youji had died on impact. The report had also said Youji had been drunk.

            A white Porsche pulled up to the site of the wreck, its owner stepping out to take in the scene. Omi and Ken got out quietly and stayed back as Aya slowly picked his way down the side of the mountain until he came to the twisted heap of metal that used to be Youji's beloved car. The accident had been twelve hours ago, the police hadn't had time to remove the car yet. Aya leaned over to look into what remain of the car's interior, the seats were covered in broken glass and smelt strongly of alcohol. Youji's sunglasses were also in pieces, most of their remains were on the blood covered dashboard. Aya reached in to the car and pried open the glove compartment, looking for the things Kritiker had sent him to retrieve. Tracking devices in hand, Aya stepped back to take in the sight. Sighing he pulled a few of Youji's cattleya orchids from his coat and laid them on the car. He hoped Weiss' black sheep had found peace. He turned once more to look at the seven; it would be hard to adjust to not having Youji around the shop and on missions.

"You stupid bastard, couldn't you have at least died sober?" With that Aya turned around and walked back to his car, gesturing for Omi and Ken to get back in so they could clean up the cabin. As the Porsche drove off the wind played with the orchids, causing a stray one to fall into they driver's seat. The orchid stayed there even as the police removed the car and hauled it away to be scrapped.


End file.
